Harapan itu Ada
by zhaErza
Summary: [S-savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI] Tersembunyi dan tidak terjangkau, seperti kau dan hatimu, seperti harta karun yang terpendam dan membutuhkan kerja keras juga perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya. Kupikir kau tidak akan menganggapku lagi, namun aku seperti menemukan harapan saat kau meminta maaf atas segala yang kau perbuat padaku. Apakah akhirnya aku bisa mengapaimu, har


**Harapan itu Ada**

 **Story** **© zhaErza**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt:** **#** **71**

 **Kategori:** **SasuSaku Canon**

 **S-savers Contest:** **Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

[S-savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI] Tersembunyi dan tidak terjangkau, seperti kau dan hatimu, seperti harta karun yang terpendam dan membutuhkan kerja keras juga perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya. Kupikir kau tidak akan menganggapku lagi, namun aku seperti menemukan harapan saat kau meminta maaf atas segala yang kau perbuat padaku. Apakah akhirnya aku bisa mengapaimu, harta karunku? / RnR?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segalanya seperti tak bisa ditahan, bulir-bulir kristal itu mengalir kembali bak anak sungai di kedua pipinya. Ketika menyadarinya, lengannya pun bergerak untuk menghapus sesuatu yang ada di kedua matanya, berkaca-kaca yang kembali terjadi, dan ia menghela napas di udara malam yang dingin. Rambut merah mudanya tertiup angin, mata hijaunya sedang menengadah ke atas langit, memerhatikan gemintang yang bersinar, ia mengingat kenangan itu saat perang telah usai, saat Haruno Sakura juga Hatake Kakashi menemukan dua orang yang terkapar dan dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Kondisi mereka lemah dengan lebam di seluruh wajah—mungkin juga tubuh, dan salah satu tangan dari masing-masing yang sudah tinggal setengah sebatas di atas siku. Saat itu, ia langsung menyembuhkannya, akhirnya ia tidak bisa memilih siapa yang akan disembuhkan terlebih dahulu. Dulu ia sempat bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, jika di antara Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung dan terluka parah, maka siapakah orang pertama yang akan disembuhkannya? Ternyata, ketika hal itu terjadi, dan hanya ada dirinya yang merupakan ninja medis, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memilih, dan akhirnya menyembuhkan kedua orang itu sekaligus dengan cakranya yang tersisa.

Hela napas kembali terdengar di telinganya sendiri, sudah beberapa bulan semenjak perang besar dunia shinobi, dan teman-temannya itu pun sudah pada pulih. Yang paling menganggu dirinya kali ini, adalah tentang seorang _nukenin_ yang sekarang telah kembali ke desa, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu adalah mantan kriminal kelas S, namun karena tindakan heronya yang telah menyelamatkan dunia bersama Naruto, maka para petinggi pun membebaskan hukumannya. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke diharusnya mengabdi kepada desa selama setahun ini.

Dia tetap dingin, tetap minim ekspresi, mungkin kalau tidak ada Naruto yang menjadi jembatan mereka, ia tidak akan tahu apa yang harus diucapkan dan dikatakan saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Seperti hari ini saat mereka berjalan berdua, Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruangan Hokage, dan Sakura bertemu dengannya saat melewati jalan yang sama setelah dari rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sudah mau pulang?"

Lelaki itu memandangnya, dengan sorot mata yang dingin dan selalu sama, tak tergapai. Hanya deheman kecil, seperti biasa pula yang menandakan Sasuke merespons pertanyaannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, tidak ada yang bilang bahwa akan pulang bersama, mungkin Sakura yang sekarang merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sementara Sasuke seperti biasa, selalu dingin.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ponimu sudah panjang ya?" _pertanyaan macam apa itu_ _?_ Sakura memekik dalam benaknya.

Sementara Sasuke, matanya melirik ke bagian atas kepalanya, poninya yang sudah hampir menutupi mata _rinegan_ -nya.

" _Hn_ , ya. Aku sengaja."

" _Oh_ , hehe. Begitu." Kaku, berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke membuat situasai menjadi kaku untuk dirinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, kehabisan kata-kata mungkin.

Kemudian, Sakura mendengar Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menatapnya sejenak.

"Apa ini terlihat aneh?"

Sakura menggeleng, ia lalu berbicara, "Tidak, kau terlihat tampan seperti biasa." Sakura terkejut, ia lalu menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya, wajahnya pun memerah. Dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis, yang ternyata bisa Sakura tangkap hal langkah itu, kemudian Sasuke pun terkekeh kecil.

"Mata kiriku ini agak aneh, sangat tidak cocok. Mungkin juga menakutkan bagi sebagian orang. Jika kau memerlukan penjelasan, Sakura." Mereka sampai di depan kediaman Sakura, dan sepertinya pemuda itu memang sengaja mengantarnya karena seharusnya mereka berpisah di persimpangan tadi.

"Tapi, dengan itu kau menjadi sangat kuat. Itu bagus." Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, mereka berdiri berhadapan sekarang.

Kembali Sasuke menghela napas, "Itu aku yang dulu, selalu menginginkan kekuatan. Tapi, sekarang tidak, ada yang lebih penting dan aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang." Sasuke menatap langit di sore hari, ia tersenyum lagi, "Besok malam datanglah ke restoran Yakini Q. Sampai jumpa."

Ia hanya menatap Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh, tidak sempat membalas pernyataan lelaki itu dan walau pun belum memikirkan ajakan makan malamnya, tapi tentu saja sudah pasti ia setuju, mungkin Sasuke juga berpikiran seperti itu, makanya ia langsung berjalan setelah mengucapkan ajakannya.

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang amat manis. Tentu saja ada harapan, lagipula laki-laki itu memang sudah berubah, tidak mau memandang sesuatu hanya dari satu sisi saja seperti dulu lagi, hati Sasuke itu seperti harta karun yang tersembunyi, ia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menemukannya, menggapainya, tersembunyi dan tidak terjangkau. Namun, bukan berarti ia akan putus asa, justru karena harta karun itu sangat berharga, maka ia akan terus berusaha untuk menemukan jalannya, dan sepertinya sekarang ia sudah menemukan hasil. Sakura menyentuh jantungnya, dulu Sasuke pernah menggunakan _genjutsu_ dan menusuk jantungnya dengan tangan lelaki itu, sangat kejam dan ia kira ia benaran akan mati karena sakit hati, namun nyatanya ia tidak bisa membenci Sasuke, ia terluka tapi dengan pernyataan maaf lelaki itu saja sudah bisa menggoyahkannya. Permintaan maaf yang teramat tulus, karena walau Sakura sudah tidak memperdulikan ucapan lelaki itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam walau dengan alasan ingin fokus, Sasuke tetap berbicara dan meminta maaf, ia tahu lelaki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sangat menyesal yang membuatnya sesak dan tidak bisa membenci Sasuke.

Hela napas kembali ia keluarkan, ia menggerakkan tangannya dan seperti menggapai matahari.

 _Kau yang teramat tersembunyi dan tak terjangkau,_ _namun_ _sekarang mulai menampakkan dirimu. Kau yang bagai harta karun dan ter_ _pendam_ _, sekarang mulai bisa kutemukan. Kau Uchiha Sasuke yang kejam, sekarang telah melunak. Dan aku menyadari, harapan itu ada saat beberapa bulan setelahnya kau pergi untuk misi penebusan dosa, dan berjanji akan menemuiku lagi dengan ketukan di dahiku oleh dua jarimu, dan ucapan terimakasihmu juga senyuman indah di bibirmu. Aku menemukan harapan yang sekarang telah menjadi kenyataan_ _dan aku sangat bahagia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT  
**

**Curcol Ganteng:**

 **Nih, genre roman kan hehe.**

 **Pokoknya selamat bulan Tomatceri.**

 **Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza**


End file.
